


Pain and Pleasure

by LexiPearl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/F, Hurt, Love, One Shot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiPearl/pseuds/LexiPearl
Summary: Set after the Waverly and Nicole fight and the Waverly and Rosita kiss. Waverly admits to Nicole that she kissed Rosita, a brief fight between Waverly and Nicole takes places and Nicole walks out - her last words to Waverly, “It hurts too much, I just don’t know if I can do this...us”.





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic (of a few more to come)...please be gentle; but I do appreciate honesty/constructive criticism over destructive criticism.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

“After I sent that really mean text to you… I-I sort of did something...something I immediately regretted”, Waverly timidly confesses.

“What? What did you do Waverly?...” Nicole hesitantly asks.

“I was so mad and hurt and, and angry...it was stupid...I-I...I was venting to Rosita and she was mad about Doc and she offered a spa day for us both to clear our minds and I said yes, and we sitting in the hot tub and we were drinking champagne and she was explaining the bubbles in the champagne and I got lost in the moment and I-I...I kissed her, we kissed... But I immediately pulled back and said I’m with you and she was with Doc, and she got out of the hot tub and walked away…”. 

After a long pause of blank, but hurt staring from Nicole, Waverly finally asked, “Nic...Nicole, baby please...please say something, anything”, looking at Nicole with tears in her own eyes and taking a tentative step toward the redhead.

“I-I...you cheated...you cheated on me Waverly...what-what do I say to that? You were mad and angry at me because I kept the test results from you...so you-you, you cheated on me?”, Nicole with a mixture or hurt, anger and confusion. Her head was down now, he face mangled in sadness first, then anger, her eyes darting back and forth, left to right trying to make sense and process what she’d just been told.

Waverly stood still, subtle tears streaming down her face, not knowing what to say or do next. She wanted to reach out for Nicole, to console her, to hold her, but she could tell by the look on Nicole’s face the last thing the redhead wanted in that moment was to be touched...by the one person she loved... who also betrayed her.

“I-I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to - it didn’t mean anything, anything at all! And I’d take it back immediately if I could.. You have to believe me Nicole”, Waverly said in a fearful panic still watching the redheads face.

“How could you do that Waverly? How could you kiss someone else, just to hurt me?” Nicole was fighting back tears, trying not to let Waverly see just how much she hurt her. “I can’t-I can’t...Waverly”, she softly choked out, slowly backing away from her position in front of Waverly near the fireplace at the homestead.

Noticing the redhead retreating away, Waverly stepped forward extending her hand, “Please, baby just talk me, please-please don’t leave”, she said through steadily falling tears.

“It hurts too much, I just don’t know if I can do this right now...us”, the words were barely a whispered as she spoke, in a daze almost, tripping over her feet and turning to sprint out the front door, slamming it as she jumped down the porch steps and quickly made her way to the cruiser.

Waverly was so shocked she couldn’t move. The last words she heard, that continued to ring and play over and over in her head were “I don’t know if I can do this...us”. Finally gathering her legs she ran to the door swinging it open screaming for Nicole as she sped away. The brunette crumbled to her knees and wept uncontrollably, softly whispering and repeating, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”.

****

They had somehow always managed to miss each other in the office, most likely because Nicole was going out on patrol more frequently to avoid Waverly. It had been 6 days since they had spoke, and not for lack of trying on Waverly’s part. She had called Nicole over 10 times, leaving almost as many messages and sent her twice as many texts. She felt a glimmer of hope after the 4th day of unreturned texts and one particular ‘I’m so so sorry’ text where it appeared as though Nicole might finally respond. But as quickly as the 3 dots appeared...they disappeared, and Waverly’s heart sank all over again.

Wynonna tried to help snap Waverly out of her funk, saying that Red just needed some time and reassured her that the taller woman loved her no matter what. Waverly wanted to believe her, but she was struggling, remembering the look of complete heartbreak on Nicole’s face when she told her what she had done...hearing those words over again and over again being muttered from her Nicole’s broken lips.

Wynonna, no longer able to sit back and watch her sister be broken took it upon herself to go over to Nicole’s house and threaten, with love, the officer to talk to her sister. But Wynonna completely forgot her intentions when Nicole opened the door looking as much, if not more broken than Waverly. Her goal of getting Nicole to go over and talk to Waverly had shifted to genuine concern for the officer and instead opting to say, “You two will work this shit out, you have to. She loves, Nicole and I know you love her”. Nicole didn’t respond she stood still in the doorway in her dirty t-shirt, oversized sweats, disheveled hair with sunken in red eyes, looking down at the ground. But Wynonna couldn’t stop herself from saying before she walked back to her truck, “You’re family no matter what Red, always”, and turned to get in her truck and drive off.

Wynonna returned home to tell Waverly she saw Nicole, and told her how broken she was. Waverly’s heart broke yet again at the realization that she caused Nicole that much pain. She stayed held up in her room at the homestead the next two days before she decided she had to do something about it, she had to try and fix, try to get Nicole to listen to her and take her back.  
****

It had been officially two weeks since they’d seen each other or spoken, 4 days since Wynonna had went over to Nicole’s. Waverly had practiced over and over what she wanted to say to Nicole, how she was so sorry and how she would spend the rest of their live proving to Nicole how much she loves her. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a white lace top that cut just low enough to show the right amount of cleavage. She pulled up to Nicole’s walked to the front door. She paused before knocking or ringing the bell.

Nicole had decided it was time to pull herself together, somewhat. She still wasn’t ready to talk to Waverly and hoped she wouldn’t run into her anywhere - she had avoided Shorty’s like the plague - instead opting to do her drinking at home and once at Pussy Willows. Noticing the state she was in, Nedley gave her the next 3 days for personal leave. She had finally showered, cleaned up the apartment and was on her out the door to go grocery shopping as her cabinets and fridge had recently become pretty bare. 

As Waverly reached up to knock, the door swung open. The two of them stood there looking at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Waverly finally uttered Nicoles, name.

“Nicole...hi”, she said softly.

“Uh...hi”, was all Nicole could put together.

“Bab-Nicole can we please talk?”, she blurted out. There was nothing but desperation, sadness and regret in her eyes, Nicole would have to be blind to miss it.

“I-I really don’’... I was actually on my way out, I can’t”, Nicole said with confidence, trying to hide the hurt she was still clearly feeling.

“It’ll just be a minute, Nicole, please...please…...please?”, the last please was softer, laced with more hurt than any of the pleases she had said before.

Nicole hesitantly stepped aside signalling for Waverly to come in. Once inside Nicole closed the door and stood with her keys in her hand and her backed pressed to the door, she didn’t look up at Waverly, she just held her position and waited for her to speak.

Waverly had walked in passed Nicole and stopped just short of the stairs, turning around to face Nicole. She hesitated, but continued to speak. “I’m sorry, Nicole. I know I’ve probably said that over a hundred times at this point, but I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking, there is no excuse for what I did, I swear I would take it all back if I could, but since I can’t, I-I...I’m sorry. I care so much about you - for you, Nicole. You are so important to me, the most important person in my life, and I want you to be, forever. I don’t know what else to say, but if you tell me what I can do to fix this, I promise I will do it forever, as long as I need to to show you how important you are to me. I don’t want this, us, to end. Please, Nicole, tell me what to do”. 

Nicole, no longer able to fight back the tears slowly streaming down her face, slowly looked up at Waverly. She had missed the petite brunette. He long brown hair, her beautiful face, her soft lips, her long legs and the way her outfits always fit her just perfectly enough to make Nicole forget what she wanted to say - like in this moment. Nicole couldn’t find the words she wanted to say to Waverly, but she could feel her heart beating faster, her palms sweating and her breathing rapidly increasing. They continued to stare into one another's eyes and its as if Waverly could read Nicole’s mind because she began to exhibit the same feelings - not to be missed by the always perceptive officer.

“I-I...”, was all Nicole could say before she tossed here keys to the floor and quickly took two long strides over to Waverly and swooper her up in her arms and planted the most passionate kiss of her life on the smaller woman’s lips. Feeling the same heat, Waverly returned the passionate kiss with just as much fervor as Nicole. Before either of the knew it, Nicole’s hands had snaked their way down Waverly’s sides, down her low back, over her perfect curves and under her hips and swiftly lifted Waverly’ legs around her waist - Waverly assisting by tightly wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck. 

With the heat of an absent love building between them, Nicole quickly rushed them upstairs to her bedroom, slamming Waverly’s back against the closed door once inside.

“Nicole”, Waverly breathed through heated, swollen red lips.

“Is this okay?”, Nicole whispered against Waverly’s soft lips.

“Yes, baby, please. I missed you so much”, the brunette panted to hungry lips.

Nicole swung them around, roughly dropping, almost throwing Waverly onto the bed, promptly positioning herself between the smaller woman’s legs. Her lips made their way down Waverly’s neck, to her collarbone, and to the valley between her perky breasts, before Nicole’s excitement got the best of her and she ripped Waverly’s shirt from her body, she pulled each breast from the bra cups. Waverly let out a surprised gasp as she felt both fabrics being quickly torn and yanked from her torso. Nicole’s lips were immediately sucking and biting at the perfect breasts and teasing the hard nipples - alternating between hard bites and soothing licks. Soon, the brunette felt smooth, strong hands work their way up her thighs under her skirt and hook into her thong. Again, the garment was quickly ripped from her lower half, likely torn, and discarded somewhere about the room. 

Stopping to see the half naked beauty beneath her, Nicole slowly unbuttons her own shirt, leaving it open to expose her black sports bra. She only unbuckles, unbuttons and unzips her pants before leaning forward and ghosting her lips over Waverly’s. The fire is obvious is Nicole’s eyes. She missed Waverly so much, words she feels wouldn’t be enough to express just how much.

“Please, baby... use it”, the brunette pleads in a low, needy voice.

Nicole pulls back and looks Waverly over with a curious look before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the toy and harness. She stands quickly discarding her shoes and pants, leaving only her long black socks, button up open, bra on and attaches the harness and the toy, all in record time. 

She returns to her place between the brunettes legs and slowly drags her tongue up between her breasts, up her neck, sucks in her earlobe and whispers “are you sure?”, to which Waverly nods eagerly and says, “yes, Nicole, please fuck me, fuck me and show me how much you missed me, how much I’m only yours, fuck me until I’m screaming your name, baby”.

Nicole winced at the words, she only missed Waverly because she kissed someone else and they had spoken in two weeks. She only felt there was a time she wasn’t hers after she kissed someone else, pushing Nicole to the back of her mind. Nicole pushed the painful thought and images of Waverly and Rosita in a the hot tub together out of her mind - or so she thought - and without another word, lined the toy up with Waverly’s center and thrusted hard. No ‘are you ready’, no foreplay, no kiss and no lube - not that is was needed. 

Waverly gasped at the sudden contact as Nicole took both of Waverly’s hand which had made their way into her hair and pinned them above her head and growled, “stay and don’t move”, before placing her right hand above Waverly’s shoulder, near her left ear and her left hand on Waverly’s hip. Waverly could feel the angry, dominating lust in her voice and she could see the fiery passion in her eyes, along with something else - fear, hurt and sadness. Fear, fear of what? Possibly losing Waverly to someone else, hurt over the kiss, and sadness over the heartbreak… Waverly tired to push the thoughts out of her own mind to enjoy what was happening. She had her Nicole back, inside her, filling her, touching her… loving her.

Waverly was quickly snapped out of the thoughts by the pinch of the toy roughly bottoming out deep inside her and the loud, stinging slap of Nicole’s hips against her thighs. The loud, rhythmic slapping sounds and thrusting continued, mixed with grunts, moans and heavy, deep breathing from Nicole as the other end of the toy penetrated her. Nicole was thrusting so hard the bed and headboard had begun to slam into the wall at a consistent ‘banging and creaking’ pace. Waverly twisted and arched underneath Nicole’s delicate weight, rocking with every powerful thrust Nicole delivered. The thrusts were somewhat painful, but a delicious pain, a pleasurable pain Waverly was very much enjoying at the moment. Although she couldn’t touch Nicole the way she wanted, she could still feel the closeness she had been missing the last two weeks, the love between them strong as ever, maybe even stronger. But she could also sense the hurt Nicole was feeling, and she understood the powerfully hard thrusts. Nicole wasn’t trying to hurt her, but her mind was riddled with thoughts of Waverly and Rosita, and she lost herself in the moment. Waverly bit and licked her lips between pleas of ‘more and harder’ and ‘yes baby don’t stops’, as the sounds of wet slapping thighs and hips continued - it was music to her ears right now. 

An overhead look at the two women would show Waverly sprawled open as wide as her legs would allow, hands above her head, completely naked except for her skirt bunched around her waist, with Nicole draped over her, long legs flexing, wearing just an open button up shirt, her bra, her boy shorts covered by the black harness straps and her flowing hair as she thrusts wildly, hard and fast, between and in Waverly’s legs while holding her hands above her head. Waverly chanced a look at Nicole and noticed her eyes were shut so tightly, a mix of pleasure and pain, the tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and her brow began to crease. Her thrusting speed began to pick up and so did the force behind each thrust.

Waverly noticed and tried to focus more on her growing orgasm, which Nicole could tell was near. As her pace continued picking up, the tears began to fall, landing on Waverly’s bare chest. Nicole didn’t want to cry mid-sex so she dropped her head near Waverly’s shoulder, breathing heavy in her ear and grabbed hold of Waverly’s hands above her head and began thrusting even more erratically, causing the brunette to wince slightly at the deep pinching of the toy, the bruising she was sure to be on her thighs in the morning and her breast bouncing erratically up and down in rhythm with each hard thrust and hip snap from Nicole.

“Baby, baby...baby - in tune with each thrust -...ahhh, fuck, yesss! Baby, wa-wait, ple-please slow down. Unnggghhh….unngghhh…. unngghhh…. yessss!” Waverly screamed as her orgasm exploded through her like a freight train. 

“Ah, ahhh, ahhhh, fuckkk!” Nicole’s screams and grunts were right behind Waverly as the last powerful thrust brought her over the edge into a orgasm. “Fuck, baby”, she sighed in exhaustion as she collapsed on top of the brunette, catching her breath for about 30 seconds before she pulled herself off and quickly wiped away the stray tears, hoping Waverly didn’t see them, discarding the toy on the floor.

They both lay flat on their backs panting, trying to catch their breaths, but the air was thick in the room and between them, they could both feel it. The words that still needed to be said, could not be pushed aside for mind blowing, make-up sex. They still had a lot to talk about.

“I-I’m sorry...for being, for being so rough. I hope I didn’t hurt you”, Nicole nervously said once she finally caught her breath.

It took Waverly a second to respond, again lost in thought. “Its-its ok, I’m okay. After make-up sex like that I would only expect to be a little...um..sore”, she said with a small smile. “Are-are you okay, Nicole?”. She knew the answer, she saw the emotions in Nicole’s eyes, and she saw the tears. She’d hoped the tears were more from the love making, but she knew it was from the hurt Nicole was still feeling.

“We probably should have talked first, before we...we did...that. It just confuses things, I’m sorry for being so...impulsive”, the redhead said. Waverly knew there was a double meaning behind that.

“What-what do you mean, confuses things?”, Waverly said, unable to hide the panic and fear in her voice.

“Us, what we’re doing, what it means, where we go from here, from the...kiss. It hurt, Waves, you-you hurt me, out of spite. And I just don’t know where we go from there”, Nicole said laying with her shirt open, looking up at the ceiling.

Waverly, slowly covered herself with her hands and a disheveled blanket, never feeling so exposed and ashamed in Nicole’s presence. 

“Okay, so let’s talk...please. I didn’t come here to do that... but I don’t at all regret it, not one bit. But yes, I did come here to talk about...us… it… the kiss. I meant what I said Nicole, I want to fix this, I hurt you worse than I ever thought possible and I am truly sorry and I want nothing more right now than for you to talk to me so I can fix it… fix us...please, Nicole.

“I need to know that when things get tough, or I unintentionally hurt you that you won’t try to hurt me out of spite, that you’ll talk to me instead, so we can address it together. And yes, I know, I royally fucked up, whether or not I was trying to protect you I was wrong, so wrong, Waves. And for that I’m sorry. I had no right to read the results before you knew them, none. I should have told you about them as soon as they came in the mail. I made a huge, huge mistake... can you ever forgive me, Waverly?”, Nicole said now sitting up looking into Waverly’s eyes, pleading.

“Yes, Nicole of course, of course I forgive. I know you were just trying to protect me and I appreciate that more than you know. I forgive you, baby, of course I forgive you. Can...can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me? I know it’ll take some time, and I know I have to earn your trust back, but will you give me that chance...can you forgive me?

“You haven’t lost my trust Waves. I just need to know you won’t do something like that again, but instead you’ll talk to me. I still trust you, baby. And yes, I forgive you. I forgive because I love you and like I said before, as long as you want me, I will be by your side, forever”.

Staring into each other’s eyes, they slowly leaned forward to kiss. The kiss was warm, soft and full of love - love that had been missing for the last two weeks. 

They continued to kiss and slowly fell back onto the bed, on their sides facing one another, looking into each others eyes. Waverly threw the blanket over both of them as the room and their bodies had cooled significantly after their amorous love making. 

Nicole pulled Waverly in closer and kissed her deep, letting the kiss linger for a few minutes before she pressed her forehead to Waverly’s and rolled on her back pulling the brunette onto her chest. They laid there smiling, listening to each other’s breathing before slowly falling into a blissfully peaceful, loving, sleep in each other’s arms.

END


End file.
